


Needed

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: inspired by the promo for 2x08 cash and burnTough times hit the road ahead for Robert in his recovery process will he be able to make it  when it puts his relationship with Lucas through the ringer





	1. Apologizing

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Needy By Ariana Grande when I wrote this I can't wait for the show to return that promo had me shook

Robert was wincing when he was reaching over to grab something. His leg was hurting like crazy, his eyes stinging. He was on the verge of tears as Lucas rushed to his side.

As soon as Lucas’s hand make contact with his skin, he pushed the hand away lightly, ”Don’t  touch me.” He snapped at him. His eyes darkened as he sent a glare his way. Lucas pulled his hand back, not wanting to further upset his partner, giving him space. 

Robert hadn’t reacted well to being told that he would have to limit his involvement on certain calls now that he was recovering from his injuries. He could work, but he didn’t have as much freedom anymore. That day he came home from the hospital, Robert hardly spoke a word to him, even though Lucas had been the one to drive him back to their house.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Robert muttered in a slightly passive aggressive tone. He hoped Lucas would get the hint and give him some privacy. As much as he loved his boyfriend, he needed some space.

The aid car crashing over into a ravine took  Robert by surprise. He had gotten injured and he was feeling a bunch of feelings. Frustration, regret, disappointment, and sadness. Robert liked being able to do things on his own without accepting help from people, so not being in a  position where he could provide for himself was frustrating. 

”I can respect that.” Lucas commented before leaving him alone. However, he still intended on keeping a watchful eye over him. Robert watched him walk away, going into a separate room. Lucas understood what he wanted and backed off.

Spending a few hours alone, just watching some television, eventually Robert found himself missing the other man’s company. He mustered up the strength to get up off of the couch and walk over, trying to find his partner. He caught  him lying on the bed in their bedroom.

Robert made his way over to him, fighting through any pain he may have felt. He was going to go and talk to Lucas, make things right. He was an ass to him and he would apologize to him.

“Sorry if I come across as moody or seem passive aggressive. I’m mad at myself, not at you. It was wrong of me to be taking it out on you, you’ve done nothing wrong. I’m not trying to shut you out on purpose.” Robert looked up at him nervously. He was trying to open up to his partner after approaching him on his own. 

“I’m just worried about you, Bobby.” Lucas told the younger man. It hurt him to see Robert hurting. Robert blamed himself for the aid car crashing and if he didn’t do something so rash as jumping in to save Shannon, he probably wouldn’t have gotten injured.

“I know you are, you were only looking out for me. You are a good man, Luke. You are sweet, considerate, and kind. I’m an ass, I’m the complete opposite. I’m closed off, I shut people out when things get tough, I have horrible people skills, I hide. I don’t know what I did to end up with you as a partner.. guess that’s why they say opposites attract.” Robert admitted, even putting  himself down at one point. No wonder station 19 hated him off the bat. He doesn’t get close to people because he’s horrible at connecting with them. It’s a surprise to him that he is even with someone as great as Lucas.

Although they were keeping their relationship secret, after all Lucas was the chief and he was just a captain, Lucas was his boss wherever they were headed. Despite taking things slow, he was looking forward to what the future had in store for them. Things were already getting pretty serious. Moving in together, and living together, was a pretty big deal. 

Frankel, the battalion chief whom was a mutual friend of theirs, found out about the two of them. She had chided them for not telling her sooner, making the snide remark, “No wonder you two have been glued at the hip lately.” 

Robert still had moments where he didn’t feel like he had feelings in his legs. Despite being able to move around more, the injuries he sustained were pretty bad. He winced slightly when he moved around to make himself more comfortable. Lying down on the bed next to Lucas, cuddling into his side.

Lucas cuddled him back, returning the show of affection from his partner, “How are your legs?” He asked him, his voice wrought with concern. He was still careful about overdoing showing any worry for the other man. When he tried to help him earlier, he upset Robert.

“They really hurt, but I’m adjusting to the pain. Sounds weird, I know, but I’m trying to manage it the best that I can.” Robert rested his head against Lucas’s shoulder, finding comfort in the nook of his neck.

“You gotta do what you gotta do. If you feel like you need to distance yourself from people in order to protect yourself from getting hurt, then do so. I’m not going to judge you for that. The world is a scary place, you think you can trust people and then they show you their true colors.” Lucas told Robert. 

Lucas understood why Robert was selective when it came to trusting people. He was honored that he was even considered as one of the few people in the world that Robert trusted.

Robert has gone through so much that he has learned that the best way to prevent himself from getting hurt was to be closed off. It caused him less pain that way. The only people he deemed trustworthy were friends, family, and his lover.

“The Bobby that I’ve had the pleasure of knowing is an incredible man. He puts others before himself, he’s personable, intelligent, innovative, courageous, and a good person. Don’t go selling yourself short, you are so much more than you might think you are.” Lucas stated. 

“I needed to hear that. You somehow manage to see the good in me even when I can’t see it in myself. I don’t really think of myself as a great person, something I should probably work on in my own terms.”

“I hate how I feel.” Robert stated to Lucas. He had a frown on when he spoke, his tone becoming sour, and laced with sadness. Lucas pecked him softly on the lips, and Robert pecked him back, enjoying the intimacy they were sharing.

“This will pass. You will get better and become stronger. You can do it, I have faith in you. I believe in you, you can do anything if you set your mind to it.” Lucas encouraged his younger counterpart.

”I needed you and you delivered on being here for me when I felt so alone in my own pain. You are staying by my side even if I may be a piece of work. I couldn’t ask for a better partner than you.” Robert confided lovingly, his eyes glazed over with appreciation.

“You can always count on me to be in your corner. Through thick and thin, the good and the bad, this is what a partner is for. It’s not just my job to love you unconditionally, I also have to support you when you need to be supported. I have to know when it’s appropriate to be your lover, but at the same time know when it’s appropriate to be your friend. I wanted to be both for you, give you your space, but keep an eye on you.” Lucas explained to him.

“Sometimes I ask myself what I did to deserve you. You are everything I could ever want and more. You bring out the best in me, you do. You make me want to try to be a better person even though I’m awful at getting along with other human beings.” Robert commented, his voice whisking away as he reminisced. A smile found its way, replacing the frown that was resided  over his face.

“I’m glad I bring that out in you. I wasn’t just saying it to butter you up, I’m telling you the truth. You are so much more than you think you are, I only wish that you could see what I see, Bobby.” Lucas responded over to him.

“I’ll get there eventually, Luke. I hit the jackpot with you, you always know the right things to say and when to say them. Pretty damn magical if you ask me.” Robert commented.

“That’s a huge compliment coming from you.” Lucas grinned when Robert threw a compliment his way. It was very flattering, heartfelt, he was touched that his partner felt that way about him.

“I wouldn’t lie to you about a thing like that. You are a good man, a really good man. I can’t stress that enough.” Robert made sure to emphasize the sentiment so his partner knew he was being serious and genuine when he spoke.

“You are a good man as well. This is the Bobby that I know and love.” Lucas couldn’t help but offer up a smile of his own back at Robert whom was gazing over at him.


	2. Plenty of love

“Thanks for trying to help me again, I really appreciate it.” Robert thanked the other man, letting him know that he was grateful for being here for him when he needed him.

“You’re welcome.“ Lucas answered back. He was going to let Robert be as open as he wanted with him. At least the two were having a conversation, things were sort of better now.

“I have a hard time accepting help from people, but at the same time I didn’t want you to see me like how I was with you earlier, all grumpy and mean. It sounds silly, but I didn’t want you to see me differently.” Robert admitted shyly to his lover. 

“It’s okay to be vulnerable around me, it’s okay to let your guard down. I won’t push you to do or say anything that makes you uncomfortable.” Lucas reassured him. 

“It’s just hard for me. I’ve been let down a lot and I’m not used to having people be kind to me. You’ve given me nothing but love and kindness, it’s all new for me, I’m just not used to it.” Robert explained to the other man.

Robert wasn’t lying about it being hard for him. He’s headstrong and stubborn, he knows that, he’s had people point that out to him on numerous occasions. He’d just ignore it, and take the comments with a grain of salt.

“There’s plenty of love to go around so you are in for a ride.” Lucas joked a bit. Robert got the joke and shared a laugh with him.

“Well I intend on enjoying that ride.” Robert responded. He was in a much better mood now, he felt happier being around him. 

“Is that so?” Lucas inquired before Robert bashfully hit him almost playfully.

“Uh huh. I could stay here like this for hours, don’t think I want to leave this bed now." Robert was already enveloping himself in the comfort of their shared bed, still nuzzled up against his partner's side. 

“You’re very tempting.” Lucas teased him suggestively, his hand stroking his thigh a bit. Robert didn’t push him away, he was okay with the contact Lucas was making with him.

Robert felt safe, which was the only thing that mattered to him in the moment. All this attention he was getting made him forget about how much pain he was in. He needed some affection and he was enjoying being shown love from his partner. 

“Such a sweet talker.” Robert said softly, slightly flirting with him. Maybe being stuck at home most of the time wouldn’t be that bad if he would get spoiled rotten like this.

Robert placed one hand on top of Lucas’s, right where it was rested upon his thigh as a sign of unity. He was letting him know that things were good between them, squeezing his hand a few times, and intertwining their fingers together.

“Lets just stay this way forever then.” Lucas said, taking Robert's words into consideration. Robert was content, savoring every single minute they had spent together. 

“If I wasn’t in so much pain right now, I’d be all over you. What you are doing is fine by me, so please continue.” Robert muttered suggestively, coming onto him. He liked how comforting the stroking against his thigh was to him. Also, holding hands made him feel all bubbly inside. 

Lucas’s thumbs continued to gently stroke at his partner's thigh, knowing the significant gesture made his partner happy and he just wanted him to be happy.


End file.
